onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences Between the Manga and the Webcomic
Note: ONE writes the storyboards for the manga. New plot material and deviations from the webcomic are either his decision or approved by him. All manga material is canonically valid. The chapters listed here are numbered according to the online release numbering. ---- *'Chapter 1:' Vaccine Man does not fly in the webcomic. *'Chapter 9:' The House of Evolution base is five stories in the webcomic and eight in the manga. *'Chapter 12:' Sonic appears from behind a tree in the webcomic but from a shadow in the manga. *'Chapter 13:' Hammerhead does not destroy the golden poop statue on Zeniru's building in the webcomic. *'Chapter 17:' Genos takes a punch at Saitama during their spar in the webcomic, but kicks in the manga. :*The aftereffect of Saitama's punch is not in the webcomic. *'Chapter 20:' The Kombu Infinity chapter is not in the webcomic. *'Chapter 21:' Genos does not have arms mode in the webcomic. :*Genos does not put his core into his arm in the webcomic. *'Chapter 23:' In the manga, the Seafolk attack from the shore; in the webcomic, they appear in the city. :*In the manga, Stinger's right eye is closed; in the webcomic, it is his left eye. *'Chapter 25:' In the webcomic, Puri-Puri Prisoner and the Deep Sea King punch with their left fists; in the manga, they use their right. :*The Angel Rush angel wing effect is not in the webcomic. *'Chapter 26:' In the manga, Genos blasts the Deep Sea King with the same arm he hits the monster with; in the webcomic, he punches with his left and shoots with his right. :*The Deep Sea King punches Sneck into the shelter wall in the manga; in the webcomic, the monster punches the hero slightly into the air. *'Chapter 36:' Boros does not kick Saitama to the moon in the webcomic. *'Chapter 38:' Genos's fight with G4 after Saitama leaves is not in the webcomic. *'Chapter 40:' G4 does not damage Genos in the webcomic. *'Chapter 44:' The fight between Sweet Mask and Suppon is not in the webcomic. The manga begins to deviate more heavily from the webcomic in Chapter 47. The following list of differences is significantly less detailed than the previous chapters due to the large number of additions. *'Chapters 47 - 78:' Manga-original chapters. Chapters 79 and 80 consist mostly of manga-original content as well. These chapters introduce new arcs, fights, and characters that don't exist in the webcomic. Some notable additions are: :*The Monster Raid and Super Fight arcs :*New monsters. Most notable additions: Monster Association executives Gouketsu, Elder Centipede, Nyan, and the leader of the Monster Association Orochi :*The Super Fight contestants and the Council of Swordmasters :*New fights: ::*Garou vs. Saitama outside the clothing store ::*Metal Bat vs. 2 Tiger-level monsters, then 2 Demon-level monsters ::*Metal Bat vs. Elder Centipede and Bofoi vs. Elder Centipede ::*Garou vs. Metal Bat ::*The Super Fight tournament ::*Atomic Samurai vs. Haragiri ::*Suiryu vs. Gouketsu and Suiryu vs. Bakuzan ::*Garou vs. Watchdog Man ::*Speed-o'-Sound Sonic vs. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind :*Due to copyright issues, Gale Wind, Hellfire Flame, and Do-S replace the webcomic characters Gale, Hellfire, and Goddess Glasses, respectively, in the manga. The webcomic character designs were taken from other mangakas when ONE was unemployed, and cannot be in the serialized version. ONE also added the ninja background to enrich the storyline. :*Waganma is the primary hostage of the Monster Association in the manga. The kidnapping is planned, while Royal Ripper just happens to kidnap Tareo in the webcomic. :*These chapters also introduce monster cells, a manga-original item that turns humans into monsters. *'Chapter 80:' In the webcomic, Garou hunts for Death Gatling and fights him one-on-one; in the manga, Death Gatling ambushes Garou. This ambush also features a wide range of heroes. It also has Stinger as a part of the ambush squad, instead of being somewhere else under surveillance. *'Chapter 84:' In the manga, Phoenix Man and Elder Centipede save Garou instead of Phoenix Man, Senior Centipede, Bug God. The fight also introduces new techniques. This includes Bang and Bomb’s Whirlwind Water Stream Aura Sky Ripping Fist, and Genos’s Super Spiral Incineration Cannon. The chapter also gives more insight into Blast. *'Chapter 85:' In the manga, Sekingar accompanies the Monster Association base raid team. Drive Knight participates in the raid as well, albeit independently. The chief warden of Smelly Lid Prison lets Puri-Puri Prisoner walk out the front gates of the prison, and one of the inmates gives the hero a new hand-knitted sweater. Metal Knight knows the exact location of the Monster Association base but doesn't tell Child Emperor. He also tells Child Emperor to not blindly trust those around him. Narinki sends his private squad to rescue his son Waganma from the Monster Association. *'Chapter 86:' Narinki’s Private Squad is captured and enslaved. Garou is asked to kill a hero, instead of being asked to kill any 100 humans like in the webcomic. *'Chapter 87:' Saitama leaves Fubuki to pay the cafe bill before chasing off after Garou, rather than just running after him like in the webcomic. *'Chapter 88:' Garou fights Royal Ripper, Bug God, and Sludge Jellyfish (who replaces Senior Centipede as he was already killed off by Metal Bat). Gyoro Gyoro explains to Phoenix Man how he made Orochi, and how he plans to do the same with Garou. Dr. Genus's cup features an image of the evolution of humans. *'Chapter 89:' Dr. Kuseno joins Saitama's hotpot after having managed to ‘befriend’ him by gifting him Top Grade Ultimate Premium Beef. The monsters assemble at the MA base naturally, instead of being called back by Gyoro-Gyoro’s signal as in the webcomic. There are a lot more Demon-level monsters in the Monster Association in the manga. G5 finds and dismantles the “Metal Knight unit”. We get more reasons on why some of the S-Class are missing. The Hero Association intentionally excludes Genos and Bang from the raid on the Monster Association base instead of the heroes just being unable to be contacted because of their broken hero phones. Garou is already beginning to evolve (break his limiter), as seen when his body starts to fuse with his clothes. :*Damn manga skips the “It’s war” panel. *'Chapter 90:' Select heroes are organized and called to the Hero Association headquarters, rather than the association taking whoever is available. The Hero Association sends personnel to escort King to the headquarters, rather than waiting for him to appear. Garou uses Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist against Royal Ripper instead of just smashing his head in. He also eats flesh from a fodder monster he kills to replenish his energy. :*This chapter further develops the character of the S-Class heroes. It shows how money is not a motivating factor for the heroes, and that anyone who is motivated by it lacks the courage to face evil. *'Chapter 91:' Rover's blast sends Garou crashing through the floors to Gyoro-Gyoro's room; in the webcomic, he falls through them on his own. *'Chapter 92:' Saitama sends everyone out after the hotpot. He heads into the MA base naturally while patrolling the following day because he is intrigued about the source of the noise; in the webcomic, Saitama finds the ruckus annoying and heads into the base to stop it. :*Gyoro-Gyoro explains to Garou how monster cells work and details Orochi’s backstory. Unlike in the webcomic, Gyoro-Gyoro is unable to restrain Garou. She leaves him at the hands of Orochi which leads to the manga exclusive Garou vs. Orochi fight. *'Chapters 93 - 94:' Completely manga-original. The support team and Genos’s post Elder Centipede fight upgrade are new additions to the manga. The pre-base entry fights with Jagan, Rhino Wrestler, and various other monsters showcase some of the new heroes' strengths and stress the difference in power between the S-Class heroes and the lower-class heroes. In the webcomic, Saitama leaves his house to go to the MA before everyone else, and the rest of the group heads out later. In the manga, because Saitama sends everyone home, the group regathers at Saitama's house later. Genos decides to wait for Saitama to return, only realizing Saitama's involvement in the base raid in chapter 106. *'Chapters 95 - 107:' The webcomic plot is expanded in the manga. Some notable additions include: :*Child Emperor's prototype weapon Brave Giant :*Phoenix Man's buffs. He gains the abilities of Resurrection, Reanimation, and Fire Manipulation. :*New monsters :*New fights: ::*Child Emperor vs. Sludge Jellyfish ::*Child Emperor vs. G5 ::*Flashy Flash vs. Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame. :::*Note that this fight is a replacement for Flashy Flash vs. Gale and Hellfire in the webcomic. ::*Child Emperor vs. Phoenix Man: Round 2 (after Phoenix Man's resurrection) ::*Atomic Samurai's Disciples vs. Do-S and Narinki's Private Squad ::*Sweet Mask vs. Do-S and Narinki's Private Squad ::*Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Vacuuma ::*Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Prisoners of Smelly Lid Prison ::*Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Nyan *'Chapter 108:' Manga original chapter, a new fight in Saitama vs. Orochi. *'Chapter 109 - 115:' These chapters see several additions: :*Gyoro-Gyoro finds Orochi's head. :*King runs into a monster and kills it through sheer intimidation. :*Atomic Samurai gets 2 new fights: Atomic Samurai vs. Sword Devil Executioner and Atomic Samurai vs. G5. He also gets a new attack: Focused Atomic Slash. :*Waganma is rescued by Child Emperor and confronted about Tareo. :*Monster Cell storage tanks are introduced and destroyed by Sweet Mask. :*More character buffs. :*The interaction between Saitama and Flashy Flash is extended, with them later traveling around in a minecart. *'Chapters 116 - 120:' Manga-original chapters. Nyan defeats the Support team but gets defeated by Drive Knight who shows up to the raid; give new info, Blast image; Genos defeats G5, rescues surface team and Waganma. *'Chapter 121 - 126:' Darkshine meets Garou sooner; Child Emperor's manga-original attack on Evil Natural Water: Flash Freezing Breath; Sludge Jellyfish joining the fight and saving Evil Natural Water; Superalloy Darkshine training in a Gravity Room. Genos is not with Bang, Bomb, and Fubuki when they first encounter Overgrown Rover. *'Chapter 127:' The fight between Psykos and Tatsumaki is expanded. Orochi revives to assist Psykos. ---- *The plot up till Chapter 127 / 話 170 corresponds with Chapter 70 of the webcomic. Some extra notes: *Every character design was either modified or refined. *Almost every webcomic fight is extended in the manga. *Omakes and extra chapters are manga-original. Category:Content Category:One-Punch Man Category:Manga Original